


Let's decorate for Christmas

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Winter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: One shot drabble. First of the couple. TakanoxRitsu. Christmas was just a few weeks away. The duo were working and didn't have anytime to decorate for the seasonal time.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 12





	Let's decorate for Christmas

_Let's decorate for Christmas_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or it's characters. Just the idea as it's coming soon next month._

A crisp afternoon in Japan has many people made sure to have bundled up. A snowstorm was brewing within the next few days. At the Marukawa Publishing offices, everyone was hard at work. With the upcoming sales of popular books being published for the public, especially the young fans who would like a good read during the wintery season. For the Shoujo Manga department all were working their butts off. Unsurprisingly, as not to leave any work undone by their authors.

The afternoon was turning into evening at an early time. Few of them of the department had taking off for the rest of the day. The ones behind was Ritsu, and Takano. A few times Takano would glance few times at Ritsu. 

The young brunette was finishing up typing, with an cheery smile. Unsure why his ex lover was all giddy and all smiles. He decides to ask either way. Takano glides up to an unexpected Ritsu.

:"Oi! What's going on with you?"

"I'm just finishing this up, Takano-san." Ritsu says looking over any mistakes. 

Showing his finished work to his boss patting the screen. Takano skims through it few times before giving the eager brunette thumbs up. Glad it was all over for the time being, Ritsu gets off the chair. He was readying himself to leave for home. Takano supposedly thought Ritsu was going back home.

"Good night, Takano-san."

Ritsu runs out of the office. The older man knew he was done too. He decided to follow his ex lover anywhere he was going to. As it was decided he overhears a phone conversation.

" _Oh yes, I'm finished for tonight." Ritsu says over the phone. He was speaking to someone he was currently seeing._

Ritsu presses the button on the elevator. He awaits for the double doors to open up. Takano trails behind him. He was upset his ex lover, whom he was aiming to take back for himself was talking it up with someone else.

"Yes, can I help you, Takano-san?"

Ritsu was already aware of the man standing behind him. Doing what he usually does, grabbing his phone hanging up. 

"What the hell was that for?"

"You're not supposed to be talking to anyone," he demanded. "Who was that?"

"....It's none of your concern!"

He fought back in grabbing his phone. A serious look in Takano's face as he raises his arms above his head, with the phone in hand. Another thing that annoyed him was the ringing of his former lover's phone.

"Give it back, damnit!"

"No! Come back to my place. So we can decorate." Takano took the chance and kisses Ritsu's lips.

Startling Ritsu whom backed away. The elevator doors open with Takano pushing him in. In the elevator the two males kept quiet. His eyes peered at Takano few times. He was trying to figure out to ask for his phone back.

"...g----give me back my phone...!"

"No!"

It was the only respond giving by Takano. Soon as the doors opened, they stepped out in a quick motion. A chilly wind blowing their faces bundling themselves more. "what were you planning on going, Onodera?"

"It's none of your business!"

Ritsu kept on telling him. His head aching so much just for pity arguing with him. Looking back at him, eyes scowling annoyingly at Takano. He looked back tilting his head sideways, grabbing his arms. Luckily no one wasn't paying attention to them. It suddenly begins snowing.

"The first snow of the season." Takano points to the sky. A grin appearing onto his face.

* * *

Without a word they had made it home safe. Takano took Ritsu back to his apartment, promising to return his phone, if he only accompanied him. Agreeing to it soon as he steps inside, looking back at him grabbing for his phone.

"Give it back."

"Why you're acting like a child, over a phone, Onodera?"

"...It's my phone and I don't need to explain anything to you, Takano-san."

Just as he's about to leave Takano pins him to the closed door. Struggling away from his tight grasp Ritsu sucks his teeth.

"..what do you want?"

"Help me decorate. I have plenty of decorations lying around here."

He'd turn Ritsu around. Green orbs looking closely around the room. He wasn't aware of a small tree already set up. As well as it being decorated too.

"...it seems to be all done though.."

"No it's not. There are few things missing to be decorated." 

Takano pulls Ritsu all over the small apartment. Especially the bathroom needed to be set up properly with tinsels all over. Picking up the small tinsels he wrapped Ritsu up with it.

"You're too manly and adorable."

Ritsu tried taking it off from himself. Not allowing it as Takano snapped few pictures. More annoyed and frustrated by the older man, he flings a stocking to his face The stocking with the initials RO wasn't seen by him either.

"Will you help me be more festive this Christmas?" Takano removes the tinsels off him.

They both fall to the floor, beside one another. Giving him a huge smirk when showing off his own well made stocking. Now seeing it up close had his whole being embarrassed.

"Okay, fine! I'll help you and then I'm out of here!"

No way was Takano having him slip away from his fingers. Grabbing the few decorations that needed to be set up were gathered on Ritsu's lap.

They started off with more ornaments on the tree. The tree was a small version too beside the bed. He looks closely at it, pulling Ritsu onto his lap. "What do you think?"

"..w--well it's looking better. Small apartments are better for smaller trees." He gives him his opinion on it.

Ritsu does the honor on putting the tree topper on top of the tree. He claps a little looking back at Takano. Unaware that Takano snuck few more pictures of Ritsu. The colorful wreaths finally being noticed by him as he grabs them off the floor.

Looking around he decides to hang the ones he had in hand, onto the front door of the apartment. The closet, and bathroom too. Loving what he has done he takes his phone recording what he has done so far. 

"How about this fat figure?"

"You mean the Santa Claus?" Ritsu averts his eyes towards Takano.

The older man carried a small heavy figurine he had bought weeks ago. Knowing it was a Santa Claus, he didn't pay much attention to the heavy jolly man.

"He can just be left by the door."

Ritsu takes it from him. Setting it up on the spot making sure it looked and felt right at that specific spot.

"How is it, Takano-san?"

Not giving him an answer when wrapping his arms around his waist. He blinked a few times looking up at the sexy smirk Takano represents him. Figuring it was a thank you without any words.

"You're welcome. I'll be going home now."

Just as he's reaching for the knob Takano stops him. Turning him around giving him a rough and passionate kiss. Trying to struggle off him Ritsu gives in after few seconds. They fall to the floor making it for the time being.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback; especially when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


End file.
